I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refuse handling apparatus, and more particularly to a device for storing containers filled with compacted refuse until those containers can be picked up by a commercial hauler for ultimate disposal.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many businesses generate refuse that must be picked up by a commercial hauler and taken to a landfill or incinerator for disposal. In that charges for this service are generally based on fixed volumes, such as a dumpster load, it is advantageous for the business proprietor to store refuse until that volume is filled. In those cases where the refuse includes organic matter, the practice of throwing that refuse loosely into a dumpster parked behind the building creates a significant health problem when it is considered that it may take a week or more to fill the dumpster to the point where the hauler should be called to pick up the load. The widely used dumpster generally includes an open top which allows flies, cockroaches and other insects as well as vermin such as rats and mice easy access to the decaying organic matter. That, coupled with the noxious odors given off by decaying organic refuse makes this conventional mode of trash handling and hauling most unsatisfactory.
More and more businesses have gone to refuse compacting equipment in order to reduce the volume of refuse to be disposed of. Such compactors of the type manufactured and sold by the TFC Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn., applicant's assignee, are capable of achieving a 20:1 reduction in volume by using a hydraulic ram to crush and condense garbage, bottles, cans and paper products into a cube contained within a box or plastic film bag.
In that the density of the refuse is dramatically increased, the weight of a filled bag or box may typically exceed 125 lbs. Thus, it is somewhat difficult, without an appropriate lift mechanism to deposit the compacted boxes/bags of trash into a conventional dumpster.
It will also be recognized that plastic bags and boxes containing compacted refuse do not offer a substantial barrier to rodents nor does the compaction process slow down the decomposition of organic materials. Thus, a need exists for a temporary storage system for compacted cubes of refuse until a sufficient volume is generated to warrant the calling of the commercial hauler. It is the purpose of the present invention to fulfill such a need.